


Il ricatto di Coby

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Come un maremoto [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, OOC, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Coby diventa sempre di più un Marine come gli altri.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis: 33. Fa troppo freddo per spogliarsi, lo sai vero?





	Il ricatto di Coby

Il ricatto di Coby

 

Il rumore dell’acqua del mare che sbatteva contro la carena della nave era ritmico e rimbombava tutt’intorno.

Coby si pulì il naso con un fazzoletto e un sorriso gli deformò il viso, mentre arrossiva. Aprì la cella ed entrò, mettendosi le chiavi alla cintola. Osservò Rufy, il giovane aveva diversi ematomi, ferite superficiali sanguinanti, un bernoccolo sulla testa e delle pesanti manette di agalmatolite. 

Rufy lo riconobbe e gli sorrise, vedendo che si passava una mano tra i capelli rosa.

“Scusa se ti disturbo” disse Coby con tono educato.

“Ti perdono se mi hai portato un cosciotto di carne” rispose Monkey.

Coby piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Mi dispiace, gli ordini sono ben diversi. Però, sai, è da tanto che ti penso.

Devo a te la mia scalata per diventare Ammiraglio, mi hai dato coraggio. Mi sono detto che potevi infondermelo per una volta ancora, ora che devo fare una cosa importante” disse.

“Una cosa importante?” domandò Rufy, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Coby si sfilò la giacca da Marine e la gettò a terra, guardandosi intorno. Nascose le chiave nella tasca dell’indumento sul pavimento.

“Fa troppo freddo per spogliarsi, lo sai vero?” chiese Rufy, rabbrividendo.

Coby lasciò cadere per terra i pantaloni e scrollò le spalle, allargando le braccia.

“Sì, è vero. Nella stiva di questa nave fa sempre abbastanza freddo, non parliamo della prigione, ma… Io in realtà sento un certo caldo” rispose.

“Hai preso una botta in testa? Forse non avrei dovuto colpirti così forte, quel pugno deve averti dato alla testa” disse Rufy con voce stridula.

Coby si sfilò la bandana e la utilizzò per coprirli gli occhi.

Rufy deglutì, sentendo il suo respiro sul collo e fu colto da un capogiro, il suo respiro si fece irregolare.

< Ormai ci vede abbastanza anche senza occhiali noto… O forse sono io che sono confuso. Non lo so, non mangio da troppo tempo.

Sono riuscito a mettere in salvo i miei nakama, questo è l’importante. Troverò un modo per fuggire dai Marine > si disse. Sentiva dei dolori in tutto il corpo, soprattutto al collo e alla schiena.

Avvertì le mani dell’altro giovane solcare il suo corpo, le sensazioni erano incrementate dall’impossibilità di vedere. Deglutì a vuoto e scosse la testa, le orecchie gli fischiavano e il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

Coby lo strinse tra le braccia e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Mi piaci da sempre, sin da quando ero bambino” confessò.

Rufy cercò di divincolarsi, sentiva il suo fiato sul collo, il suo alito vicino all’orecchio.

“I Marine hanno delle regole su quando un prigioniero gli piace. Per questo quello di guardia mi ha lasciato campo libero, quando gli ho spiegato.

In fondo alle prigioni è una cosa così normale, succede di continuo” spiegò Coby.

“Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando. Però una cosa è certa, stai davvero diventando uguale agli altri Marine.

Vi iniettano veleno e cattiveria nel caffè che vi danno da bere? Tu hai sempre dimostrato degli ideali” lo richiamò Rufy.

“Ho imparato che ci sono tanti modi per aggirare le regole. In fondo, meglio io delicatamente, che altri torturandoti prima” disse Coby.

Rufy strillò, sentendo che gli leccava il collo.

“Se ti comporti bene e facciamo abbassare la guardia agli altri, magari posso anche farti avere le chiavi” sussurrò Coby in modo impercettibile, iniziando ad abbassargli i pantaloni.

Rufy si dimenò inutilmente, mentre il sudore solcava il suo viso.

< Il prezzo per la mia libertà si fa sempre più alto da quando è morto Ace > pensò.


End file.
